civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Military Order of the Stars and Bars
The Military Order of the Stars and Bars is a fraternal organization for descendants of men who served as commissioned officers in the armed forces of the Confederate States of America or who are descended from members of the Confederate Congress, or any elected or appointed member of the Executive Branch of the Confederate Government. Its home office is in White House, Tennessee. Members may join local Chapters as well as State Societies. Founded in 1938 in Columbia, South Carolina, it remains the only heritage organization founded by Confederate veterans. This first meeting of what they named the "Order of the Stars & Bars" was convened with a great deal of enthusiasm by seventeen former Confederate officers as well as an additional forty-seven male descendant of Confederate officers in attendance. These dedicated men were unanimous in voting to begin a new CSA veteran society that would hold annual meetings. The OSB was unique in that the organization was made up of veterans and their descendants with the understanding that as the original Confederate officers died that it was the sacred responsibility of their male offspring to continue to carry on the purposes of the Order. The name of the Order was changed to "The Military Order of the Stars & Bars" at the 39th General Convention held in Memphis, Tennessee in 1976. The first National Flag of the Confederate States of America, the Stars and Bars, was accepted as the official insignia of the Order and the commanding officer would be called the Commander General of the Military Order of the Star and Bars. Today the fraternal Military Order of the Stars & Bars, a non-profit 501© 3, non-political educational, historical, patriotic, and heritage group continues its dedication to the preservation of Southern history and remains the only heritage organization actually founded by Confederate veterans. A wide range of programs have been added to reorganize outstanding contributions in the fields of history, fine arts and journalism. College scholarships and monetary awards are offered to emphasize the need for truth in Confederate history. Prestigious literary prizes are awarded to authors and publishing houses. Monuments are erected to memory of the CSA soldiers.Journalists who practice ethical and fair reporting of local and Southern history are recognized. An emphasis is placed on American Patriotism and the honoring of all American veterans. Conventions are held annually with recent ones being in Richmond, Virginia, Mobile, Alabama, Springfield, Arkansa, Columbia, South Carolina and Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. The 2011 Convention will be in Jacksonville, Florida with the 2012 in San Antonio, Texas. Today the Military Order of the Stars & Bars continues its dedication to the preservation of Southern history. A wide range of programs has been added to recognize outstanding literary contributions in the fields of history and journalism as well as contributions in the area of fine arts that emphasize the Southern Culture. Scholarships and monetary awards are offered to emphasize the need for truth in Confederate history. The Order also emphasizes family and tradition and encourages our membership to preserve their family's Confederate history for posterity. Each MOS&B membership application becomes a permanent historical record and is kept on file at national headquarters so that our descendants can continue our pride in our Confederate heritage. See also * Confederate States of America memorials and cemeteries * Children of the Confederacy * United Daughters of the Confederacy * Grand Army of the Republic External links *Official website Category:Confederate States of America Category:Southern United States Category:American Civil War veterans and descendants organizations Category:Fraternal and service organizations Category:Historical societies